Thoughts From A Green Room
by startlaughing
Summary: A collection of old one-shots found in my profile to possibly new updated ones. NejiTen
1. iMusic iShuffle iLove

Midnight Memories' Music Shuffle Meme:

**1**. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
**2**. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
**3**. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
**4**. Do ten of these, then post them.

**1. In The Shadows – The Rasmus**

Neji couldn't sleep at all. The past few days had been a repeat of this as well. Thoughts bothered him during these hours. He was worried about someone. A certain someone that went by the name of Tenten. She had just gotten back from another mission and was currently staying with Hinata for a while.

The mission had gone well but Tenten had been hurt and needed someone to take care of her. Therefore, during the day Hinata would take her out to the gardens and help her with what she needed. Neji would be walking around the household when he would spot the two out the window.

He would watch Tenten for ages. He knew she probably couldn't tell but he did. He was waiting. For that day when he could finally tell Tenten how he felt. When the sun arose, he decided. Today was the day.

**2. Naruto Soundtrack – Neji and Tenten's Theme**

Tenten had always loved to play the piano in any of the spare time she could manage. She would make her own music most of the time, not caring for playing other artists work with her skilled fingers.

Sometimes Neji would watch her as she played, in her living room with a cup of tea. He always had a soft smile on his face as he watched the girl play. She said most of her ideas for them came from nature and it showed in her songs.

Tenten had decided one day to make a song that reflected her. Neji thought it did very well indeed. It fit her perfectly but there was one thing missing.

He had known how to play the piano for some time, and decided to make this theme into theirs. So he sat down to play with her, it became their theme.

**3. Memories – Within Temptation**

To this day, they were still remembered as one. No, they had not died, nor had they parted from each other. They were more known if you would like to put it that way.

They were married, one of the best ninja duos the Leaf could offer and they were made for each other. Young children looked up to their sensei, Tenten as others looked up to their teammate Neji, who was currently enrolled in ANBU.

They had made great achievement over the years and everybody respected them and looked up to them. Especially their children.

They had a young girl and an even younger boy, still just an infant. They were one and it would always stay that way, as for everyone to remember them.

**4. Where'd You Go – Fort Minor**

The rain rolled down the window of Tenten's apartment. She was still sitting in the window seat, waiting for him to come back. He had left for the Sasuke Retrieval mission and wasn't back yet. She worried everyday but still kept her hope up. She knew he would return.

He had told her he was leaving and when the time came, he gave her a warm embrace, then left out of the village gates.

_Ring._

Tenten picked up her phone. After a few moments, a half smile broke on to her face. She grabbed her coat and ran out the door, to the hospital. She waited for hours, for Neji's surgery to be over. Four traumatizing hours.

When she was allowed to see him, he was awake, barely. She ran over to him and kissed him full on the lips. He smiled and so did she. He was home.

**3. Think Twice – Eve 6**

Oh, Neji was more than steaming. _Damn that Shiro! _Yes, he was at a bar. No, it was not filled with drunken bastards, who would swear profusely, it was actually quite acceptable to his tastes. But oh that Shiro! How dare he flirt with his Tenten! _'Ehem...'_

Neji had it. Time for some payback. He jumped up on stage, after having a little word with the DJ. The DJ smiled knowing full well what was about to happen.

Surprisingly enough Neji had a wonderful voice, deep and hypnotizing.

"_Think twice before you touch my girl, come around I'll let ya feel the burn, Think twice before ya touch my girl, come around, no more."_

And Shiro was not heard from after that. Oh and of course, Neji did get his girl.

**4. Fairy Tales And Castles – Lifehouse**

"Neji! Come on. Wake up and smell the pansies!" Tenten yelled quietly if that was even possible. Neji looked at the smiling girl.

Tenten was currently giving him a lecture about his fate obsession. As she had so bluntly put it, she was 'Tired of all this crap.'

"Well if you believe in fate so much, what does fate say about… your love life lets say?" Tenten smirked while raising and eyebrow. He was about to answer when the answer left his lips. "Exactly" She said as she leaned over to peck him on the check. "Bet fate didn't see that comein'."

"Trust me Neji, fate is just a fairytale."

**5. Welcome Home – Coheed and Combria**

Let's just say Tenten had an obsession with her guitar as well. After her break up with Shiro _(Damn! He's back again!)_ She resorted to cover songs. More specifically: Welcome Home by Coheed and Combria. For some reason, some of the words just spoke to her in a sense.

Neji had heard her play it many times, and loved it when he able to persuade her to sing as well. He knew about the break up. He felt sad for Tenten, mainly because he cared about her. Other than that, it was pretty much a party for him. Now he could tell Tenten how he felt.

But instead he decided to let her just handle the present for now, the break up he meant which Tenten was taking rather well. Actually better than any girls he knew would have.

Instead, he decided to just watch her sing her song as her fingers strummed across the strings of her guitar and only once did he let it slip that he liked her. After that, Tenten smiled.

**6. Our Solemn Hour – Within Temptation**

Konoha was under attack, that Neji was sure of. He was still in the medical center when he heard the explosions. He felt well enough to leave his safe area to try to find his teammates.

When he found Lee, he decided he was safe in the medical center where he once was. The same was with Tenten and when they were both there he used the ninjutsu he had learned to wake them up. Lee right away, wondered where Gai sensei was, meanwhile Tenten just looked around wincing when she heard an explosion. They wouldn't openly admit it but they were slightly disturbed. More like afraid. They sat in each other's arms in a pile of mattresses and blankets in the corner of the room. An old past time for them which would consist of them in sleeping bags huddled together during missions.

Tenten occasionally winced hearing the never-ending explosions while Neji had his arm around her as Lee had his hand on her shoulder. They would just wait it out together. Because together they could survive anything.

**7. Learning To Breath – Switch Foot**

"Neji you hardly ever smile. Come on it's not that hard is it? I know it isn't for me. Or Lee. Defiantly Lee." Tenten continued with a finger stuck to her chin in thought.

"I only smile when I feel the need to." He replied as her watched her sitting across from him.

"Like when?"

"Like when I'm with our team. Also–"He trailed of into a mumble.

"Like when Neji?" Tenten was curious.

"Like when I'm with you." He said as he smiled. He reached over to peck her on the cheek. He smiled when she blushed but smiled also.

"You look good when you smile Neji." Tenten leaned over to peck him on the cheek earning her another smile from the Hyuuga.

**8. One More Time – Daft Punk**

Oh how Neji Hyuuga disliked parties. He was currently situated in one, sitting on a couch lazily with a little kiddy party hat on his head, courtesy of Lee.

Only when Tenten ran over to him and smile on her face and laughing with excitement did he smirk. She made him want to laugh when she pulled him up to dance to some funky techno music. He wasn't one for dancing but was surprisingly good with Tenten's help. Moreover, of course when the techno just decided to become soft and slow, he wrapped his arms around her waist lightly pecking her on the forehead.

Celebrations aren't so bad. As long and he has Tenten and some techno that had a mind of it's own.

**9. Whispers In The Dark – Skillet**

Now Neji wasn't one to be dark, especially around Tenten. However, when Shiro came back again, he just had to this. Once again he was flirting with Tenten, who he just _happened_ to meet at the movie theaters with Neji at Tenten's side.

He pulled on Tenten's hand as he saw the frown come to her face. He bent over to her when they were out of Shiro's earshot, and whispered into her ear. "Don't listen to him. There is someone who loves him a lot more than he ever could." When he pulled back, she hugged him.

After, Shiro couldn't walk for days after a little 'run in' with the Hyuuga when the movie was over.

**10. Lip Gloss – Lil Mama**

Neji could tell something was specifically different about Tenten today. No it wasn't her clothes, or her fighting style. A distinguished scent was around her. Faint yet he could still smell it. It was a sort of strawberry smell, maybe a different berry but anyhow.

Then he noticed it. Her lip-gloss was the scent. He had a thought.

He walked over to Tenten and when she raised a kunai to throw at him, currently in the middle of a spar, he lightly took a hold of her had and put it down. Leaning over he kissed her on the lips getting a taste at her lip-gloss.

Pulling back and smiling. Yep Strawberry.

**A/N: Phew… **

**This was my first time doing on of these so I hope you liked it! It was really fun I recommend trying it! I'll tell you which ones I had trouble with. Memories, Fairytales and Castles, Welcome Home and Lip-Gloss gave me a bit of trouble.**

**Shiro…He is just a random OC I needed for this. I just picked the first name that came to me so…ha.**

**Like it? Hope you did - Please review and make my day!**


	2. I Less Than Three You

**A/N Woot So here I am again inspired by and icon I found! It's a really funny little code thing that most of you will get so read on!**

Tenten needed a way to tell him. Without embarrassing herself. A way she could leave him puzzled, so even if it was rejection she could run away before he even knew what she said. So she would sit around all day and try to figure it out.

During training when they were taking breaks, she would sit in the same tree and think. After traing or when she hung out with the other Leaf (Or the occasional time Temari was there) she would think. And it was starting to get to her. She almost couldn't take it anymore. She had to tell him but how?

Oh yea, what was it she had to tell him? Well for the past while ( ever since they met ) she had had this. . .crush on him but over time she started to fall _completely _for him. She loved him and she knew it. Everybody knew it. But not Neji, and that was the problem that ate at her everyday she saw him.

-PRETTY LINE!-

"Tenten?" Sakura asked the kunoichi that had been staring at the ceiling for the past half hour.

"Ya?" She replied snaping out of her daze.

"I know how you can tell him. I know how you can tell THE Hyuga Neji you love him, and make sure it will take him at least a day to figure it out. I. Am. Awesome." Sakura said.

"Let's not go that far Sakura." Tenten stated before she continued, "So how am I supposed to tell him?"

"Instead of saying , 'I love you' you can go up to the Hyuga-with-a-thousand-sticks-up-his-ass and tell him , 'I Less Than Three You.' That is how you tell him." Sakura smiled as she told the bun-haired kunoichi her plan.

"And what does, "I Less Then Three You" mean anyway?" Tenten asked confused.

"Ok. Well . . . write, "Less Than Three" on a piece of paper."

So Tenten did. She wrote, "Less Than Three" on paper.

"No no no. I mean write it in symbols. Like the math symbol for "Less Than" and then write a 3 beside it." Sakura explained with more detail.

"Oooh. Ok." So Tenten wrote " 3" on a piece of paper. Finally she understood 3 meant stood for a heart which mean Love. So by telling Neji she "Less Than 3'd him, not only would she confuse him for a while, she would tell him she loves him.

-(PRETTY LINE!)-

"NEJI!" Tenten called happily through the training grounds to her teammate.

"What is it Tenten?" Neji asked. Today he was in a good mood.

"I Less Than Three You." Tenten said as a smile played on her face.

Little did she know, Neji was good with these sort of things. I mean, all he had to do was turn the symbols sideways and look at it right?

"So what your saying is you love me?" Neji smirked. He had her now.

"WHAT? How did you know what it meant?" Tenten screeched, her face red in embarrassment.

"Please Tenten. That is simple. So do you or not?" Neji asked again.

"…Y-ye-…Yes. I love you Neji." Tenten said as she turned her head downward, the ground beneath her was suddenly very interesting.

"And I love you too." Neji said softly as he stepped toward her , pulled her chin up gently and kissed. She was the least to say surprised, but soon she kissed him back with everything she had been hiding all this time. Soon oxygen was a requirement.

"I Less Than Three You." Tenten said smiling.

"I Less Than Three You More!"

**A/N: So how did you like it? Please review!**


	3. Savin' Me

**Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawling  
Oh, I reach for you**

Tenten ran. She ran from everything. Her friends, her teamates, her family. Oh wait that's right she didn't have a family. Her parents were dead.

**Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm calling  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm falling  
I'm falling**

Neji ran after her. He couldn't just let her go so easily. She had always been there for him. As a teamate and as a friend. And he loved 's what he realized now. That the feeling that was always there was love. He ran after the girl he loved. Tenten

**Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
And say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth savin' me**

**Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm falling  
all I see is you**

Tenten was starting to feel light headed. Her world was slowly turning black and she knew that she was falling. But before she compleatly black out she saw an image of the boy that she had always and will always love. Neji Hyuga.

**These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm calling  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm falling  
I'm falling**

"Tenten!" Neji shouted as he chased her. He knew that no matter what happened he would bring her back. She meant everything to him. He needed her with him. He could always picture the fun times that the two of them shared. He always tried to hide his emotions, he was never sure if she saw the blush that would spread across his face when she was close to him. He always loved to train with her. It helped him get strong, but he also got to spend time with her.

**Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
And say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth savin' me  
Hurry I'm falling**

**Yeah, yeah-hey**

**And all I need is you  
Come please I'm calling  
And oh I scream for you **

**Hurry I'm falling  
I'm falling  
I'm falling**

"Tenten!" Neji screemed more urgently. He gasped as he turned toward what his Byakugan showed him. It was Tenten and she was falling to the ground. He ran as fast as he could. Just before she hit the ground he caught her in hid strong arms. He sat down and craddled the girl in his arms. He saw her clothes were tatterd and her hair was falling out of it's usual panda style. Neji let her head rest on his chest and he waited until she woke up.

**Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
And say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth savin' me  
Hurry I'm falling**

**And say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth savin' me**

Soon enough, Tenten woke up to feel she was being cradled in what seemed to be the arms of Hyuga Neji. She lifted her head as he looked down at her seeing that she was awake.

"Tenten. Don't leave." Neji whispered to Tenten as he pulled her into an embrace.

"What's the point of staying? My parents are dead and no one will really care if I leave. I'll just be a hindrence." Tenten replied frowning.

"Tenten, everybody will miss you. Lee,Gai and most importantly me. I can't let you leave because..I...I love you Tenten." Neji whisperd the last part in her ear as he tightened his grip on the girl.

"Neji...I...I love you too." Tenten confessed as she put her arms around Neji's neck and hugged him back.

The two stayed like that for a while before Neji pulled back only to place his lips on top of hers. Tenten was slightly shocked but soon melted into the kiss like she was a chocolate bar on hot cement. The kiss became more passionate, but soon both needed to breath.

"So are you still leaving?" Neji asked as he nuzzled his nose into her hair that was almost compleatly unbound.

"Never. Now that I know you love me just as much as I love you, I'll stay." Tenten replied smilling as she leaned her head onto his chest.

"Good. You can stay at the Hyuga estate from now on." Neji said as the two stood up.

"Thanks Neji." Tenten said. She could never have been happier in her life. One minute she was totaly depressed about her parents, the next she is as happy as ever seeing as the one she loved just told her how he felt and it was love.

"For what?" He asked putiing his hand into hers as they started walking.

"For saving me."


	4. Vermillion

**Okay I got the idea for this fic from this song. Vermillion pt.2 by Slipknot. Umm kinda Sad, but in the end all is good. This takes place during timeskip :D so their in their older versions.**

_She seemed dressed in all of me,  
stretched across my shame.  
All the torments and the pain,  
leak through and covered me._

Neji watched. As painfull as it was he watched. They had trained for years together and been best friends. Up intil the year before, Neji knew he loved her. But after waiting a _year_ he saw what chance he'd missed. The girl he loved, Tenten, the weapons mistress was now standing with Kankuro of the Sand under and umbrella, kissing him. Neji stood behind a tree near them, one palm slipping away from the trunk of the tree he once held onto. The rain drenched him compleatly. Not that it mattered. He turned his head up to the sky and blamed fate. To think he was just starting to . . . well not believe in fate, but who else is there to blame but himself. He should've saw the chance. He should'ce taken it. But he didn't.

_I'd do anything to have her to myself,  
just to have her for myself.  
Now I don't know what to do,  
I don't know what to do  
When she makes me sad._

He knew that if anything could be done to make Tentenhis, he would do it. Even if it came to assasinating cat-boy. He loved her so much, yet she couldn't see that. Ever since she had been seeing the puppeteer, Neji had acted very cold and distant from her. He saw the hurt in her eyes when he never greeted her at training. But he loved her so much. He would follow her un-seen when she went home, he would watch her sleep from the tree in her backyard, just to make sure she was safe. He _would_ do anything to have Tenten to himself.

Neji heard an agonised moan, and looked up to see the two of them still kissing but soon Tenten began trashing her arms at Kankuro hitting him in the chest, which didn't affect him much. He grabbed her wrists and violently pinned her to a tree not far from the one Neji was hidding behind. Neji fumed as he watched this. Well now he had a _reason_ to kill him. He jumped out from his hiding spot and threw 2 shuriken at Kankuro. One missed his head by and inch and the other sunk deep into his right hand. Kankuro quickly pulled his face away from Tenten to look at Neji. He growled deep in his throat, before shouting. " What the hell are you doing here Hyuuga?" "I've come for Tenten." "Huh?" Tenten took Kankuro's confusion as her chance. She quickly kneed Kankuro in the stomach, as his hands feel from her wrists, she ran over to Neji only to get caught in his soft embrace. Tenten's tear soaked Neji's shirt, but made no difference compared to the rain.

"Neji..." Tenten sobbed. "Shh..It's okay I'm here." Neji tried his best to comfort the crying girl. He used his quick speed too set her in a tree kissing her cheek and telling her that he would be right back. He leapt to the ground to glare at Kankuro and began to fight. He used his Jyuuken against him, smirking, only to find the outer layer melt into mud due to rain, to reveal Kankuro's puppet. Neji leapt back. Kankuro stepped out from behind a tree, the blue chakra emmiting from his fingers controlling the puppet. Kankuro began rambling on about how Tenten was so stupid to think he actually liked her. And that Neji was balanced on the same level of stupidity thinking Tenten was worth anything. Neji was angry, _very_ angry. He ran at Kankuro with in-human speed screeching to a halt infront of the real one. In all but three seconds, Neji shouted, "_Hakke Hyaku Nijūhachi Shō!" _As the chakra emmited from his fingers as he stabbed Kankuro exactly One Hundred Twenty-Eight times, Kankuro coughed up blood as he was backed into a tree by 64. By the time Neji was finished, He used gentle fist Kankuro has broke right through 5 trees then, not very suprizingly, stopped moving.

_But I won't let this build up inside of me,  
I won't let this build up inside of me,  
I won't let this build up inside of me,  
I won't let this build up inside of me._

Neji ran back to the tree he had left Tenten and pulled the girl into his lap after he sat down. His arm held her upper back and head, while his other hand rested on her knees. Tear tracks were seen on her face, and the customary buns in her hair were dishevled. But he loved her. He held Tenten to his chest as her crying subsided. She looked up at Neji whispering, "Thank you Neji." Neji smiled warmly at her and wrapped both arms around her, protectivly.

Neji choked out his next few words. "Tenten. . . I . . . Tenten I love you." Tenten looked up at Neji. She never thought she would hear those words come from his mouth. She leaned up and kissed him gently on his lips, before murmuring, "Neji. . .I know you probablly wont believe me but I love you too." Neji looked at her, a smile still planted on his face. He gently cupped her cheek with his hand and placed his lips on hers.

_But I won't let this build up inside of me,  
I won't let this build up inside of me,  
I won't let this build up inside of me,  
I won't let this build up inside of me._

Tenten placed her hand on Neji's shoulder. Needing air, they seperated. "So, why did you get together with Kankuro anyway?" Tenten saddened but blushed. "Well _he_ asked me out. . . and I thought it would be a good opportunity to make you umm. . ." "Jealous?" Neji continued for her. Tenten nodded her head. "I thought so" he added. They both smilled.

Neji stood up, picking Tenten up bridal style and carried her away from this place to a better one. He carried her all through town, while people stared, elderly people smiled whispering to each toher something like "Aww young love." or "Finally." Neji carried her to the beach with white sand and clear waters, outside of Konoha. He set Tenten down on a large rock as they proceeded to kiss each other.

_Epilouge_

Kankuro didn't die, but was sent to teh hospital for a full body cast. Neji took it up with Tsunade what had happened. Tsunade smiled ordering that Kankuro was never to set foot in the Hidden Leaf without _her_ permision.

Almost two years after the incident Neji finally got the courage to ask Tenten to marry him. Hiashi was pleased when Tenten said yes, and gladly accepted her into the clan. Neji and Tenten had two children, a boy named Lee (named after their ever so loving and supportive teamate) and a girl named Yuna.

And they all lived happily ever after. Except Kankuro of course who to this day is still only accepted to work at a makeup Kiosk.

**A/N: So...Did oyu like it? I know I do:D please review:D**


End file.
